


情人節快樂

by Alteredfreak



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 車！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: 情人節小車/嘎嘎是警察/造型參照安東尼或Cosmo 肏起來帶勁（吞口水）
Relationships: 徐開騁/阿雲嘎, 開嘎
Kudos: 8





	情人節快樂

五光十色的酒吧，耳边轰隆隆地响着热门edm，舞池里挤满摇头晃脑的人们，香水汗水混杂在密闭的空间里，激光四射，令人不由目眩神迷。徐开骋扯开领带，汗水沿着饱满的肌肉线条下坠，他拿着一杯曼哈顿，慢慢走向卡座，慵懒地倚在柔软的皮质沙发上，仰头饮尽杯中酒。

阿云嘎就在这时候闯进他的视线。

男人穿着合身的蓝色西装制服，上身衬衫整齐地紮进裤腰，死板的制服被他纤细的腰线衬得彷彿做了束腰的设计，略深一色的西裤紧紧地包复住丰满的臀丘。当阿云嘎脱下外套挂在臂弯，从背面看过去，蜂腰翘臀，无比色情。

阿云嘎穿过人群走到徐开骋面前，锐利的眼神中透出好奇，他敲了敲桌子，从胸前的口袋取出警官证，声音带着奇怪的口音，尾音却格外软糯，“先生，检查ID。”

徐开骋好整以暇地往后躺，衬衫的扣子解了三颗，露出胸前古铜色的皮肤，豺狼似的眼神仔细地审视阿云嘎，他懒懒地说道，“阿sir，不是吧。情人节还要出警？”

小警察蹙眉，似乎没想到他这么难配合，好在他不是第一次遇到这种人。阿云嘎往前一步，双手插腰，隐隐透出腰间的警棍，他富有警告意味地瞪视徐开骋，“警察临检，请你配合。”

徐开骋舔唇，开始有了兴致，他举起双手做了投降的姿势，“警官，不是我不配合，出门忘了带ID啊。”

阿云嘎不为所动，压低声音让徐开骋站起来，徐开骋站直了身子，挺拔的身型比起阿云嘎还高了三、四公分，小警察隐约觉得有些压迫。他让徐开骋维持着高举双手的姿势，开始搜身。先从裤子的口袋开始，皮夹里只有几张信用卡，没有证件，胸前的暗袋放着一包菸和打火机。徐开骋在阿云嘎的手伸过来的同时低下头，和他四目相交，阿云嘎的手微不可差地颤了颤，率先收回了眼神。

小警察放开徐开骋，掩饰地咳了咳，原想就这么放了徐开骋，慢慢放下双手的人却开口发起邀约。

“阿sir，要去我家拿ID么？”

直到坐上徐开骋的车，阿云嘎还是觉得很不真实，他自以为很有威慑力地警告驾驶座上心情很好的某人，“你别想耍花招。”

徐开骋瞥了一眼后视镜，只见小警察正襟危坐地挺直身体，双手放在腰侧，是一个随时警戒的姿势。他不自觉地微抿着嘴，眼神在窗外和徐开骋之间来回摆盪，似乎是下意识地寻找逃跑的路线。徐开骋收回窥探的视线，嘴角忍不住上扬，原本只是一时兴起想和对方玩玩，现在是越来越有趣了。

指骨敲了敲方向盘，徐开骋的声音里有藏不住的戏谑，“阿sir，别紧张，我不会把你吃了。”

阿云嘎像是被戳破心事，耳根慢慢涨红，他嘴硬地回道，“你、你说什么呢？我是警察！”

阿云嘎似乎打定主意不再理会徐开骋，无论他怎么逗都闭口不言，如此一路无话。徐开骋将车缓缓驶入私人车库，阿云嘎沉默地欲解开安全带，突然被按在座椅上，男人钳住他的下巴，狠狠地掠夺他口中的氧气，阿云嘎惊得屏住呼吸，冷白的肌肤泛着红晕，他突然发力推开徐开骋，面红耳赤地吼道，“你！有病！”

阿云嘎瞪着眼睛半晌说不出话，他的语言体系不支持处理和登徒子的对峙。小警察愤而下车，强忍拔枪的冲动，阿云嘎还没走几步就被徐开骋挡住去路，对方高举双手，一脸诚恳地道歉，“我错了，刚刚一时鬼迷了心窍，谁让你长那么好看呢。

“你还说！”

“行行行，我不说了。”

“原谅我吧。”

信你才有鬼。

阿云嘎跟着徐开骋走进他的高级公寓，楼中楼的设计，阿云嘎一个小警察，薪水微薄，心中不由腹诽一声资本家的腐败。见对方迟迟不动，他抄起警棍抵着对方的后腰，低声吓道，“还不进去？”

徐开骋转头看阿云嘎，黝沉的双眼在黑暗中闪着光，低沉的嗓音透着诱惑，“你不怕我做手脚？”

“你敢？”

阿云嘎看着徐开骋从衣橱里挂着的一件风衣取出身分证，在他面前晃了晃，阿云嘎抽走那张卡片，低声念道，“徐、开、聘……”

徐开骋纠正他，“那个字念骋。”

阿云嘎握紧手中方正的卡片，别过头，嘟哝着说些什么，徐开骋没听清，凑近了些，阿云嘎却在此时后退了几步，看着衣橱里明显不是徐开骋风格的衣物，没话找话，“你不是一个人住阿？”

“那是我男朋友的衣服。”徐开骋毫不扭捏地承认了。

“他工作太忙，我只能一个人过节了。”

阿云嘎不清楚事情是怎么变成这样的，他站在巨大的全身镜前，身上的衣物完整，素昧平生的陌生男人立在阿云嘎身后，骨节分明的大手在他的胸腹间流连。阿云嘎闭上眼睛，仰头靠着徐开骋的肩膀，两人微妙的身高差让他恰恰嵌进对方的怀抱。徐开骋似乎对他的胸很感兴趣，力度适中地揉捏阿云嘎饱满的胸肌，一面含着他的耳珠，哑道，“阿sir的胸好软，像女人的奶子。”

听着徐开骋恶意的挑逗，竟然说他像女人，阿云嘎本该觉得气愤的，双臂却和面条似地发软，乳头隔着一层布料慢慢挺立，被徐开骋的指腹搓得红肿发烫。阿云嘎光秃秃的指甲扣着徐开骋固定在他腰间的手臂，感受着胸前异样的快感电流似地淌过全身。平时尚觉合身的西裤紧紧地箍着下身，阿云嘎忍不住扭臀想寻求些许慰借，后臀直接蹭上身后男人胯间的山丘，阿云嘎喘着粗气，手放上腰间的皮带，正想解开束缚，突然一阵天旋地转。

阿云嘎被迫弯下腰，徐开骋不知何时解开他的领带，将阿云嘎的双手捆住。阿云嘎奋力挣了挣，发现对方打了死结后正要破口大骂，高高翘起的臀部忽然感受到一阵冰凉的触感。

徐开骋拿着警棍在小警察的臀缝间滑动，顺势脱掉他的西裤，却只拉下一半内裤，堪堪卡在丰腴的臀肉和大腿之间。阿云嘎被冰得一颤，上身靠在桌上，他断断续续地骂道，“变态、放开我……嗯、不要……不要放进去、啊……”

徐开骋玩了一阵子，将不那么冰凉的警棍塞到阿云嘎唇边，诱哄着说道，“把它舔湿了、一会儿进去才不会痛……乖。”

阿云嘎的嘴很小，好在警棍的直径不大，他试探着伸出舌头舔了舔，觉得还可以忍受便慢慢地含了进去，鼻子里发出哼哼的声音。

徐开骋拿着一瓶润滑剂回来，挤了一坨在手上捂热了，掰开小警察肥软的臀肉，抵着放射状的小口，慢慢地插进一根手指，里面还很紧，手指几乎没有活动的馀地。

阿云嘎呜呜地呻吟，小嘴包不住粗长的警棍，口水滴滴答答地滑落，他忍不住向前走了一步，半勃的阴茎蹭着桌沿，内裤被绷出性器的形状，前端慢慢濡湿了一块。后穴被异物插入的痛感让阿云嘎几乎要萎了，他猛力摇头想阻止对方的入侵，徐开骋却在此时腾出一只手伸进阿云嘎紧绷的内裤，拇指拨了拨肿大的龟头，上下撸动他可观的性器。

阿云嘎的腰慢慢软了，阴茎显得格外坚硬，他喘息着迎向徐开骋的触碰，含在嘴里的警棍不知不觉落到桌上，发出响亮的一声“啵”，呻吟从红肿的口腔中逃离。他的双手徒劳地在空中虚抓着，阿云嘎忍不住挺腰让胸前被玩肿的乳头摩擦身下精致的刺绣桌巾，他呜呜啊啊地叫着，在徐开骋的手中颤抖着射精，  
丰腴的臀肉跟着一抖一抖地震颤。

阿云嘎脱力地趴扶在桌上，唾液浸湿了一块布料，徐开骋从抄起那根被他遗忘的警棍，沾满阿云嘎唾液的圆头抵着他敞开小口的后穴，阿云嘎好不容易从高潮中缓过来，顿时紧张地缩紧屁股，嚷道，“不行！徐开骋、你放开……嗯、我要告死你……不准！啊……你敢……”

徐开骋不由失笑，这话在平时可能还有威慑力，不过此时威胁人的警察衣衫不整，眼角还挂着几滴眼泪，双手被紧缚着垂在身后，光着屁股任人宰割，爽过就不认帐的样子可真是……太骚了。

“阿sir要告我啊？那我不如就做全套吧——不过你要先告诉我，牢里有没有像你这么骚的小警察？”

圆头的警棍打着旋插进扩张充分的后穴，肠壁一点一点地吞吃着长棍，时不时挤出透明的膏液，阿云嘎骂着骂着声音就变调了，小腿肚软绵绵的，他的语言能力像是被体内的长棍捅出脑子，话到嘴边只剩下绵软的呻吟，和间或的几句蒙语。阿云嘎呜咽着含住徐开骋的手指，水红的小舌头舔着自己的体液，淡淡的骚味不但没使他作呕，反倒让阿云嘎更加兴奋。

阿云嘎慢慢从机械的活塞运动找到快感，他扭腰摆臀，让警棍次次都能擦过那处凸起，阿云嘎爽得弯下腰，小腿肚软得站不住，全凭徐开骋控着腰的手臂支撑身体的重量，阿云嘎呜呜啊啊地呻吟，忍不住转头与徐开骋接吻，两人的舌头相触，一阵电流淌过阿云嘎的四肢，他忘形地任由徐开骋吮吸自己发麻的舌头，后穴积累的快感让阿云嘎的阴茎涨成紫红色，他断断续续地要求，“摸我、摸前面……徐、开骋……啊、快点！嗯、嗯……好爽、要到了……啊！”

徐开骋抓住阿云嘎胡乱挥动的双手，一把抽出在阿云嘎体内湿透的长棍，带出几股透明的肠液，即将到来的高潮就这么被截断，阿云嘎迷茫地缩紧张合的穴口，上身在徐开骋怀里摩蹭，“不要……”

徐开骋弯腰将小警察扛到肩上，不顾对方的抵抗，一步一步走到卧室，把阿云嘎放到深红色的床单上。阿云嘎趴在床上，难耐地摆腰摩擦身下的床单，阴茎直挺挺地贴在下腹，徐开骋把他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，解开缠在阿云嘎腕上的领带，让他撑着身体。

“你爽够了，该轮到我了吧？”

前戏做得很完整，阿云嘎的后穴被开发得软，吞入徐开骋的凶器还是十分艰难，阿云嘎的脸埋进双臂之间，丰满的臀部高高翘起，两腿岔开，徐开骋将他肥软的臀肉往两边掰开，露出粉嫩的穴口，扶着粗壮的性器一寸一寸填塞，阿云嘎张着嘴呻吟，含不住的口水往外流，当宽大的龟头擦过前列腺，阿云嘎浑身战栗，腾出手去搓揉自己的乳头，借此缓解下身过盛的快意。

徐开骋插到底的时候阴茎还有一截在外面，阿云嘎已经射了一次，雪白的臀丘泛着情热的红晕，布满徐开骋的指痕。徐开骋一腿跪着，一腿踩着床，大手卡着身下人对于男人来说过于纤细的腰，挺腰肏干。汗水自徐开骋身上滑落，坠入阿云嘎凹陷的腰窝，在一次次猛烈的撞击后跌入深色的床单，消失无踪。

耳边含蓄的呻吟到后来根本煞不住的淫叫，阿云嘎随着徐开骋干他的频率摆动肉臀，腰肢越来越软，直到紧贴着床，他的臀部却越翘越高，在徐开骋的每一次肏干中颤抖。阿云嘎的乳头被自己玩得肿得像两颗红莓，阴茎在下腹甩动，乳白色的精液吐奶似地吐汁，他们像两只发情的野兽，交叠着身体做爱，阿云嘎被干得头脑一片空白，“啊、啊！好爽、用力一点……对、对……啊、肏我……徐、啊……嗯……要射了、啊——”

徐开骋狠狠地压着阿云嘎射精，沉重的身体复在他身上，阿云嘎被压得喘不过气，湿热的肠壁紧紧地裹着深深埋在体内的性器，他在前面没被触碰的状态下高潮了，随着徐开骋狗似地插在肉穴里一股一股地射出浓精，阿云嘎感到一阵失禁般地热意从阴茎的根部湧出铃口，“要尿了——啊！”阿云嘎最后抖着腰射出几股稀薄的精水。

阿云嘎浑身乏力，迷迷糊糊地几乎要睡过去，徐开骋从浴室出来，拿着一条热毛巾给他擦脸，“阿sir？”

筋疲力尽的阿云嘎挥开徐开骋作乱的手，呢喃道，“开……别玩了。”

徐开骋笑着窝进被子，从身后紧紧地抱住阿云嘎，在他耳边亲了亲，“老婆……”

阿云嘎一巴掌糊住他的嘴。

“宝贝、嘎嘎……情人节快乐。”

就在徐开骋以为阿云嘎彻底睡着了，正要起身去洗澡，他的小男友抱着棉被，眉眼弯弯地看着他，说道，“……情人节快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是小情侶情人節角色扮演 嘿嘿嘿


End file.
